swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Rikkh
Captain Rihhk of Coronet on Corellia is the second trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. You can find him in the conference room behind Sergeant Rhea at location (-274, -4740). Pilot Missions Destroy Nym Spacecraft Destroy Nym Spacecraft Lok System After you earn your first tier 2 box, Rikkh sends you back to the Lok system to hunt some Nym' spacecrafts. You must search for and destroy 6 of any Nym's spacecraft ; then return to Rikkh for your reward. You can find some Tier 2 Y-wing "Nym Bomber" at this waypoint 1290 -3090 -2020 in Lok Space, or near the Rebel space station. Alternatively around waypoint 7048 -5616 -4904 there are T3 "Nym bombers" and T3 Nym hunters; both are easy to solo and good XP for grinding. Reward : * Credits : 5000 Credits * A level 4 MandalMotors "M Series" Booster. 'Search for Shipment Orders' Search for Shipment Orders Lok System After you earn enough XP and train your next Tier 2 box, Rikkh will give you your next training mission. You are to fly to the Lok system (Karthakk System) closest Hypersace point is Voria's Ember, and inspect a Nym Cannon Ship (way 3083 -2983 -1214) for special orders. You get a waypoint to an asteroid field where the ship should be; you must inspect it, disable its engines (without blowing it up), and then dock with it to retrieve the shipment orders. The ship may not be there at first, you may have to kill the Nym ships at the /way to get it to spawn.. Return the orders to Rikkh for your reward : Note: Make sure you destroy the engines and not the reactor before you dock. While disabling via the reactor will allow for you to dock and you receive a message saying you got the plans, the mission will not update. I just tested this by disabling the reactor instead of the engine and the mission updated properly. 3/26/10 i disabled the reactors, got mission update but mission failed once landed. 8/11/10 **Update 3/21/17** Only one ship counts for this mission, it will spawn at the /way listed above but fly in a straight line away from the /way. There are also Nym Cannon ships that spawn near the /way which do not count. Myikul :) **Update Aug 17, 2018** For me it was a Kimogile fighter. Do a "/tar nym" and kill every nym fighter around /way until the Cannon spawns. Reward : * Credits : 5000 Credits * A level 4 Koensayr "DS-23" Reactor...this part is actually a shield... 'Destroy the Spice Transport' Destroy the Spice Transport Dantooine system After you earn your third tier 2 box, Rikkh sends you back to the Dantooine system (Dantooine's Wrath is the closest Hyperspace Point) to destroy a Hutt spice shipment that may be destined for Corellia : * 1 Tier 3 "Hutt Transport". * 1 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Hutt Fighter". * 2 Tier 2 Scyk M3-A "Hutt Fighter". * 2 Tier 2 Kimogila M12-L "Hutt Bomber". Return to Rikkh for your reward : Reward : * Credits : 5000 Credits. * A level 4 SoroSuub "W-19" Droid Interface. :Be careful with this quest as the transport ship will make the jump to Lightspeed if the player is not fast enough, forcing the player to repeat the entire mission. A good strategy is to take the Tier 3's first and then the transport, before dealing with the Tier 2 ships. 'Escort the Freighter' Escort the Freighter Yavin System After you earn your fourth tier 2 box you are sent to escort a freighter through Yavin IV space against Rebel Raiders. The shortest hyperspace point is Smugglers Run. You will fight waves of Rebels : :1st wave : * 2 Tier 2 Rebel X-wing. : 2nd wave : * 1 Tier 3 Rebel Y-wing. After finishing the escort, return to Rikkh for reward : Reward : * Credits : 5000 Credits. * A level 4 Hoersch-Kessel Military Grade Blaster. Captain Rikkh will then send you to your next assignment : Commander Ramna waiting for you in Nym's Cantina on Lok. Duty Missions Corellia System: Duty: Stop Imperial Aggression Rihhk is concerned that the Imperials are forgetting that Corellia is officially neutral and wants you to remind them that they are not welcome as a military power in the Corellian System. You will receive waypoints to T2 and T3 imperial starships. :And remember, experience is something you don't get until after you need it. Lok System: Duty: Escort the Freighter Rihhk sends you to the Karthakk System (which contains the planet Lok) to protect a freighter caught between Rebel and Imperial forces. Meet the freighter at the waypoint and follow it to its destination, fighting off any attackers. :And remember, if you lose contact with the enemy, look behind you. Yavin System: Duty: Capture the Nym Freighter You are to capture Nym's freighters in the Yavin System and recover stolen cargo. This involves disabling the freighter's engines after defeating it's two T2 X-wing defenders, approaching the ship to capture it, and then escorting it out of system. :Don't Forget: If the enemy is within range, so are you. Leveling Information Before Rihhk will give you your first Primary Mission you must obtain 60,000 experience points. After you complete each Primary Mission you will have to earn 60,000 experience points to move on to the next. Category:CorSec Squadron Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:CorSec Squadron Category:Corellia NPCs